Episode 2498
Mikey Episode Number: 2498 Date: Tuesday, May 9, 1994 Sponsors: A, Q, 3 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids go roller-skating in a playground as ragtime music plays |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit has a leak in his roof, and the Monster Repair Team, consisting of plumber Grover, telephone repairman Herry, and a female electrician, comes to the rescue. Grover fixes the leak, but he had to remove a telephone wire. Herry fixes the telephone but had to remove a light switch. The electrician solves the problem; except she had to remove a pipe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|3 owls blink. (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Captain Ernest pilots The Love Boat. He loves his boat, and soon all of the passengers join him in expressing their love for it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Song | style="text-align: center"|While Tina was feeling lonely, she sings "I Wish There Was School Every Day" with her favorite dinosaur, Barney |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: A for Ape |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Shelley the Turtle sings "I Get There" on his way to a picnic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Three cannonball men switch spotlights as they dance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Photographic demonstration of ALL, MOST, SOME and NONE of an apple |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The big green balls and one little orange ball ride over the top of the hills. The little one can't make it over the big hill, but conquers the small hill. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Tina sing “Down On Grandpa’s Farm” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Angry Annie": A small girl vents her rage at the world, frustrated by the problems of everyday life, until her younger brother offers her part of his orange. Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|John Moschitta Jr. has a baby who has a name beginning with every letter of the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Insects (instrumental w/ kid VO, same music as "Peacock") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A - acrobat ball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "Wavin' Goodbye to You with My Heart." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The whatnots sings “Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A blue man (voiced by Casey Kasem) explains that “Q” starts the word “quarter.” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Here We Go Loopty Lou" as they go in Airplanes, Caterpillars, Roller-Coasters & Kiddie Cars |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (cow) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count's main jumping-over-the-bed sheep quits on him, so he calls the "24 Hour Emergency Counting Service". A reluctant deliveryman in sheep's clothing laments, "It's not an easy way to make a livin' ..." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo pops up: "Make that SIX pretend sheep! Baa! Baa!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A for Acorn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SNL Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Blues Brothers (Dan Aykroyd and John Belushi) sing "Soul Man" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"I'm Just a Bill" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A man makes a shadow puppet of a laughing man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert build a snowman, but Ernie fears that it will be cold if they don't dress him. Even though Bert tries to tell him that snowmen aren't alive and can't feel the cold, that doesn't stop him from dressing it in Bert's clothing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q/q (balloons) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count announces the sponsors. We then fade to Oscar and The Count holding the Sesame Street sign, while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide